


Living with Death

by TheCobra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of chapters, Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Will build slowly, daily life and sex, please help me :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobra/pseuds/TheCobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days spent living with Reaper varies a lot for Genji. Sometimes he is really grumpy, but still shows a bit of love for Genji. Sometimes they get outright horny, and boy there is no stop to this pair. Reaper dares show his real emotions behind his cover, and Genji is more than accepting to him. Because he knows what it feels like. Would change rating to Explicit after things gets heated up a bit between them ;) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death's Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me for my bad English skills, I don't have a great vocabulary bank or good grammar. I don't have someone of beta it so excuse any mistakes please. Onto the important bits. This work will be lots of different chapters. Wont be straight up smutty porn, but I try to mix in fluff and some of the more juicy stuff. First series of fanfic and I'm writing it on Reaper and Genji so please don't go rough on me. Please I need therapy :)

It is crazily difficult to get Reaper out of a foul mood, and today was one of those exact days that he wasn’t feeling well. Reaper was leaning upwards slightly against the bed, and stroking the chin of his mask, sighing and grunting occasionally. After a while, noticing that his noises didn’t wake up the slumbering Genji beside him, he cleared his throat very loudly. Genji shook a little, and made a few whirring fan noises. Reaper enjoyed how Genji’s lights pulsed and flickered when he was “waking up”. Genji lazily craned his neck up to look at the projected clock on the wall, and yawned: “Reaper, its 6 in the morning, and we don’t have any missions, and you do understand that its is not required for us to wake this early...” Genji’s voice trailed off while his visor started dimming again. Reaper groaned loudly in irritation, and stood up swiftly to dress himself.

Genji was giving a few sneak peeks at Reaper as he pulled up his tight pants and coat, but as soon as Reaper looked back, he closed his eyes, even though Reaper couldn’t tell if he was staring with his mask on. Reaper marched over to Genji’s side, and yanked the entire blanket off, and pulled the curtain apart. Genji immediately tumbled into a ball, and yelled, “Oh no! Its so bright, my eyes are blind!” while laughing at the same time, not noticing that Reaper had crawled over him. As Genji relaxed, he saw Reaper looming over him, and reached up and touched the mouths of their masks together, while making a smooching sound. Reaper quickly pulled away, almost in disgust and made the same grumbling noise.

“What is wrong, Reaper? I don’t remember you like this.” Genji asked with concern in his tone.

Reaper simply tilted his head, melted into smoke and started floating away. Genji always had to deal with a grumpy Reaper like this, where he doesn’t speak at all, and just sort of floats away. Genji jumped up and start giving chase to the ball of smoke. As soon as he caught up, the smoke started speeding up to a pace that even Genji couldn’t catch up to. Genji could only see the smoke making certain turns, while they finally ended up on the rooftop. 

The ball of smoke seemed to condense and form back into Reaper, and he sat on the roof with his legs dangling over the edge. His hands were in his lap, and his head hung low. Genji swiftly ran over and sat down right beside him, looking at the view Watchpoint Gibraltar provided. Genji reached out an arm, and soothingly rubbed Reaper’s broad back, earning a hum of approval. Suddenly Genji heard a sniff come from Reaper as he looked up. 

“It is simply impossible, not in a hundred years, that Reaper will cry..” Genji thought to himself.

Reaper covered his face with his hands, and finally blurted out a few choked words: “It seemed... S-so real... I-it was the p-precise night, t-that I died...” 

Genji understood... The tough, tall and looming figure Reaper was, have soft spots just like himself. He had a nightmare on his “demise”. Tears started seeping out from the eyes of the mask, and Genji quickly rubbed them away. Reaper pulled Genji into a tight hug, and Genji could feel Reaper's heaving chest, choking from the tears. Genji felt breathless not only from how hard Reaper was hugging him, depriving him of air, but also how he never saw Reaper shatter from the inside out. Reaper actively leaned over and touched their masks together.  
Genji held Reaper by the cheek of his mask, and looked right at the empty eyes holes of his mask. 

“It will be okay, I had a lot of these nightmares, we can get over it together.. I know exactly how it feels...” Genji said while caressing Reaper’s mask gently, Reaper still twitching from his sobs.

Genji had to pat and rub Reaper's back for so what seemed for ages, and Genji was trying to soothe and calm the sorrowful Reaper. This caused Reaper to love him even more, knowing he has a partner that can help him through difficult times.

"Lets go back to our room, the air is really chilly outside, Reaps"

Reaper sniffled again, rubbed his tears off with his palms and nodded slowly. Genji reached out to hold onto Reaper’s claws. It was cold, but Reaper immediately gripped onto it with force, worried that he would lose his mind without Genji beside him, so understanding and comforting.

“I love you Genji, you helped me so much, and made me understand a lot”

“I love you too, but you need to stop making me wake up so early again” Genji yawned again.

Reaper attempted at a laugh while still choking from crying, and it sounded hilarious, almost like a hiccup but inhaled.

Genji couldn't help but chuckle, "How could he be so cute?" he thought to himself and smiled, shutting the door behind them.


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Reaper and Genji enjoy the rain. They joke around a bit and cuddle. Sorry the chapter is a bit shorter, but that's what I have to write, excuse me for any mistakes or grammar issues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this chapter shifted the focus onto Genji a bit more, hope you guys aren't bored yet!

The storm was already at full pelt outside, and it shows no signs of stopping. All members of Overwatch refrained from going out, and all snuggled up in their rooms. Yet, Reaper sat alone in his shared room with Genji. Reaper loved the rain, the chilliness in the air, the smell of it, everything. He doesn’t mind standing out in the rain, in fact, he enjoys it; but he is expecting Genji to return. Reaper sighed heavily and wondered how well Genji fares with water.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Genji sat calmly outside, meditating under the heavy rain. His entire body was covered with water, constantly dripping from his mask. The occasional clap of thunder seems soothing to Genji. An image of Reaper floated by in his mind, and he cleared it quickly to stop it from distracting his meditation. Soon, Genji found himself unconsciously thinking about Reaper, and decided it is time to head back. He rose up and jogged back into the main building. Although the Overwatch team knows that he frequently meditates in the rain, but they still ask the same questions every time they meet him on his way back.

“Love, don’t you feel cold outside?” Tracer asked with a worried smile

“I have grown accustomed to it, but thanks for your concern” Genji replied with a two fingered salute.

Mercy passed by with a frown, and McCree said : “We can’t have you catching the cold, kid!”

Genji finally reached his room, and slowly pushed the door open. Reaper practically teleported to the door when he heard the slightest noise. Reaper used his ability and grabbed a towel from inside the room, and threw it at Genji. 

While Genji was drying himself, he decided it would be really funny to touch Reaper’s back with his cold metal fingers. He slowly followed Reaper, and slid his wet and cold fingers down his bare, muscled back. Reaper immediately flexed his shoulders back and arched forward from the shock. He growled angrily at Genji, but soon that growl turned into a laugh. 

“Always so mischievous” Reaper teased through his mask

“I can find a hundred more ways to annoy you, and I want to try them all out” Genji grinned

“Don’t do it too frequently, because one day I just might shoot you!” Reaper chuckled

“Then you must also watch your back for shurikens” Genji said while he lay down onto the bed.

Reaper followed suit, and wrapped his bigger frame around Genji. Genji let out a soft and happy sigh, feeling Reaper’s body heat warming up his cold metal body. Reaper meanwhile stroked the lengths of synthetic muscle on Genji’s thighs. As Reaper starts to shift a position, Genji whispered “Don’t...” and Reaper stopped moving. 

The could stay like this for the entire day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will get some heated action, so I'll change the ratings! ;)


	3. "Action"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh this time its fired up, didn't bother with too much vocab or grammar this chapter, wayyy too focused on the action. Not gonna spoil anything, read at your own discretion ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows any good physical therapists? I think I might need to visit one. God I'm probably going to hell ;3

As Reaper walked out of an insanely long meeting, the relief felt amazing. Each meeting would drag on longer than intended because Winston or Torbjorn would start droning on about certain theories or possible dangers. Reaper probably rolled his eyes more than he breathed in that entire meeting. He was the unlucky one out of him and Genji, in which he was picked for the mission, and missions always came with a meeting. 

As Reaper pushed his room door open, he spotted Genji lying on the bed on his sides, supporting his head with his hands, arching his legs. Reaper laughed at the sight, and snorted: “Are you trying to seduce someone from 1960?” Genji ignored the comment and replied: “You got an operation tomorrow night huh?” Reaper nodded gently.

“Do you want some ‘action’ before that?” Genji asked while putting on a weird tone on the word “action” 

Without waiting for a reply, Genji immediately rose up and pulled Reaper close, rubbing their bodies together. Genji smirked as he felt something hardening in Reaper’s crotch.

Genji slowly knelt down, and Reaper’s eyes followed as Genji started stroking the visible bulging length in Reaper’s form fitting pants. Reaper started panting quickly but softly, and moaned. He almost looked worried as Genji’s hands retracted, and started to remove his mask. Reaper took this as a hint and unbuckled his pants to release his needy length. Genji looked up and smacked his lips as he saw Reaper’s large member. Reaper nodded and Genji began to lick the underside of Reaper’s cock, and teasing the slit with his nimble tongue. Reaper’s legs immediately tensed and he arched his hips forwards. Genji quickly moved his mouth away, and wagged his finger at Reaper. Reaper looked down and started breathing heavily, moving forwards bit by bit as he want to get the full action as fast as possible. Genji gave a small look of disapproval as he started to inch Reaper’s cock into his throat. Soon, Genji’s entire mouth locked and tightened around Reaper’s throbbing cock and gave a few lengthy sucks; but then he suddenly stopped again. Reaper panted desperately at the sudden stop, and started to pull Genji’s head back to his crotch, moaning:

“P-Please, you are going to kill me if you k-keep doing this...”

Genji frowned, and said: “Now, how do you ask nicely for someone like me to service you?”

Reaper felt so embarrassed, his dominating figure completely dissipated during moments like this, because he is usually more needy than the other. 

“M-Master, can you fufill one of my needs? I-I need it, i-it hurtsss!” Reaper was halfway to his peak, and his cock was burning and needs to be touched. Genji looked at Reaper and shook his head gently.

“Fine, I will, but you must promise you stay nice and obedient later, do you understand?”  
Reaper was so turned on by this, and he nodded frantically.

“Master, I’ll do anything, p-please continue!”

Genji took Reaper’s entire length again, and mixed in his saliva and started rocking his head forward and backward vigorously. Reaper was broken. He was moaning, panting and shaking. His brain is a muddled mess, filled with too much emotions for Genji. Slowly, Genji felt Reaper thrusting at his throat, and his own cock pressing hard at the chilly metal plate at his crotch. Genji sucked on Reaper’s cock even harder, as he freed one hand to pull open the metal latch and revealed his own length. Reaper’s cock started throbbing quickly, and Genji braced himself for Reaper’s peak, and oh hell it was feisty. Reaper moaned Genji’s name over and over as he filled Genji’s mouth with messy white come. Reaper pulled his cock out, and moaned again as he saw Genji swallow all of it in one gulp. Genji licked his lips and hummed in satisfaction. “You taste delicious Reaper, but now you have to bend over”

Reaper was just about to resist, but he remembered what he promised earlier, so he obediently presented his ass to Genji. Genji pulled Reaper’s pants a bit lower, and admired his ass and his thighs. Reaper was still horny from before, and spluttered: “P-Please master, fuck me without lube, I am all yours!”

“You needy slut, you want it the hard way?”

Reaper nodded in the same vigorous manner. Genji chuckled as he stroked his sensitive length as he lined up his cock with Reaper’s hole, and started prodding it with his tip. Reaper started grinding his hips up and down against his tip, begging for Genji to fuck him. Genji couldn’t wait longer either, and started ramming his length hard into Reaper’s hole. The opening of Reaper’s hole clenched around Genji’s cock like a vice, and the muscle rings in his ass squeezing hard against Genji’s cock. Genji felt he could just cum at how tight Reaper was, but he tensed his muscles and started thrusting. Reaper howled at how far Genji has pushed past his prostate. He always forgot how large Genji’s was, because he always thought it was impossible to have a cock that long. 

Not long after, Genji couldn’t contain his primal desire in his hips, and thrust at an impossible speed into Reaper. He looked down at Reaper and he was shattered. He was whining like a hurt and helpless animal, but still finding energy to thrust his hips back to feel as much of Genji inside him as possible. Genji suddenly felt his cock tense, and he said breathlessly: “R-Reaper, I am going to come...A-ah...” Reaper let out the most beautiful broken moan Genji has ever heard, and that itself caused Genji to spill inside Reaper. The tense muscles in Reaper’s ass caused Genji to keep coming, Genji must have at least spilled twelve times. Reaper feeling his ass being filled up by Genji's slick cum was absolutely hot, and he spurted his second release all over the bed, filling the space between his torso and the sheets with a sticky puddle of cum.

Reaper collapsed under him, laying flat on the mess he had made. Genji followed suit and lay on top of Reaper, still panting as he pulled out. The noise his cock made was absolutely amazing, wet squelching and popping noises as it slid out of Reaper’s hole with difficulty; awarding Genji with a few more stunning moans from Reaper. Straight after, cum just started spilling out non-stop from Reaper’s ass. Genji felt like he could cum to this sight another time, but he was too tired for that. 

Genji pulled Reaper’s mask off and saw him panting and sweating, looking absolutely destroyed. Reaper looked slowly at him and pulled out a tired smile.

“Next time its my turn to wreck you”

Genji laughed and winked: “If you can catch me” 

They both enjoyed a good laugh as they turned the light off and pulled together for a long kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would be back to normal, as I said, I'll try to balance out the fluff and smut!


	4. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji makes some lunch. Guess who stole some ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I have been insanely busy lately, and I have a lot of family stuff going on as well. Thus, I couldn't update my work. Hope you guys haven't forgotten me yet! I logged on today and I saw the hit count over 500! Its so humbling to see over 500 people have chosen to use their limited free time to read my small work. Thank you guys! Now I'm free, I would pick up the pace of the updates, roughly around 1 work / 2 days. Thanks again to you guys and here is a new chapter!

It was lunchtime again at the HQ, but Genji and many other members of the team despised the slop they served at the cafeteria everyday. Since the downfall of Overwatch, basic amenities started degrading in quality, hot water wouldn’t turn on for almost 20 minutes of opening the shower, hallway lights that were never repaired and so on. So, as many other members of the Overwatch team does, they often buy or prepare their own lunch. Sometimes there is a baking competition between Mei and Lucio, and the team enjoys that. 

Genji never ate a lot even as a human, and now being a cyborg, he eats even less. His favorite meal is raw tuna sushi. Thus, today Genji decided to prepare a few. After buying all the ingredients he needs, he strode back into the basic kitchen that his dorm provided. As he was cutting the fish up into pieces of sashimi, Reaper looked up from the bed, curious on what Genji was making. He soon stood up and walked right behind Genji, and rested his chin on Genji’s shoulder; looking closely at how Genji made sushi. His nimble hands skilled with knives and swords cut up the raw tuna very swiftly, while his shoulder and wrist joints made quite whirring noised from the rapid movements. Reaper smiled behind his mask at what he is seeing and hearing. Soon Reaper started up a conversation.

“What kind of fish is this? The color is so dark”

“Its tuna, which is my absolute favorite.”

“Isnt um... Uh... Salmon the fish that is used to make Sushi?”

Genji smiled at the question, but started explaining with patience:

“Salmon was never a traditional fish for sushi in Japan, as we think that the flavor is too heavy, and there is too much fat in salmon. If you walk into a traditional Japanese sushi restaurant, you will not see a single salmon dish. Only the commercialized sushi restaurants use salmon as it is more popular.” 

Reaper nodded gently at this piece of information. He was also mystified by why Genji was using leftover rice from last night.

“Why are you using leftover rice?”

Genji loved these sort of questions, it was great to discover each other’s cultures and food was a great topic between him and Reaper.

“Because cold leftover rice is easy to mold into shape and wont fall apart easily. The moisture has also escaped so the rice wont be sticky.” 

“But don’t sushi have seaweed around it? This looks pretty simple to make”

“It is simple, this is called Nigiri, and it does not contain seaweed.”

By the end of the conversation, Genji has already prepared 6 sushis. He then proceeded to pour out some soy sauce to dip the sushi in. Reaper quickly grabbed on off the plate and lifted off his mask just enough to stuff it in his mouth. Genji yelled:

“Go get your own lunch!”

“No, dont feel like eating today.”

“What is this, boyfriend tax?”

They both shared a good laugh, and Genji ran one finger down where Reaper’s mouth would be on his mask.

“Naughty food stealer” Genji said while giggling.

“Hey, this means we are in a good relationship”

“Yeah I guess it makes sense.”

Genji started digging into his sushi while Reaper sat right next to him. 

“Next time I’m going to make more of those burritos” Reaper said while he smirked

“NO! The last time I ate those I didn’t stop releasing steam from my vents for an hour straight, and Dr Angela had to open me up to get some of the stuff out”

Reaper started to laugh uncontrollably. Oh it was a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will shift its focus back onto Reaper, as I have done 3 Chapters on Genji already :D
> 
> P.S. If you are wondering how I know these specifics in this chapter, I am Chinese, like being any race, you would know certain things about nearby countries and their cultures. So I know a little about the Japanese Culture! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be focused a lot on Genji, and hopefully my addled brain can find some words to describe the scene, really hope I'm not doing poorly!


End file.
